


Reunions in death

by Blablabea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Good Dad Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Michael is mentioned but nothing more sorry, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Talking, angels talk in Love, everybody is in the empty, everyone is happy in this one, gabriel and raphael are good siblings, jack in the empty, lucifer in the empty, solving issues, that's what he gets for being alive, they just talk things out and have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blablabea/pseuds/Blablabea
Summary: Jack walks in the empty and meets the rest of his family
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Jack Kline & Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Reunions in death

He woke up in the empty and all he saw was nothing. No light, no sound, he wasn’t even sure if he had been laying on a floor or not. He knew his eyes were open only because he could feel himself blink. For all the power he had in life, now he couldn’t sense anything, couldn’t see or hear or be anything.

Everything he was, was swallowed by black and silence.

When Jack felt a hand on his shoulder, he didn’t know if he should hope for a friend or an enemy.

He wasn’t sure where his father was on that scale.

Time worked differently in the Nothing. Like when one sleeps, it feels like an eternity and a split second at the same time. There, it was the same.  
Jack didn’t know how much time passed, but the thought of spending another moment (a moment, an hour, a year, forever) alone in the dark terrified him. He knew he didn’t have any power there, so he figured that Lucifer didn’t either.  
Spending time together couldn’t hurt either of them.

They talked and talked, while they walked aimlessly in the black. One step after another, only trusting that with the next they would still have a surface under their feet.  
Lucifer was calm, collected. He didn’t resent him for what he did, didn’t blame him for anything, didn’t hold him accountable.

“You’re just a child, Jack, my child. How could I ever be angry at you” and “It’s not your fault. It wasn’t your responsibility and I should have protected you”

When he told Jack he was sorry, he didn’t know how to react. Nobody ever said sorry to him, nobody he met was one to admit their faults so easily, but Lucifer did. He told him he didn’t expect to be forgiven, but that apologizing was the right thing to do anyway. Not that there was much else to do at that point. They could never go back.

He sounded sad as he said that, gaze lost in the nothing, and Jack took his hand. He figured that he didn’t like being alone either.

Jack didn’t think seeing his dad smile at him could make him almost feel alive again.

“We’re almost there” Lucifer said at one point, time and time later.

Jack didn’t know they were going somewhere, and for a second, thought he had been tricked into something bad. Again.  
Lucifer only smiled, sincere.

“I want you to meet someone”

When Jack looked forward again, all he could see was still black, but the knowledge that they weren’t alone in that world made him feel better.

“Who?”

“My brothers”

“What if they don’t like me?” Jack asked, frowning. Everyone called him evil a monster, and even after shifting to kinder words, they still betrayed him. But maybe they were right, maybe he really was what they said, and if it was true, then whoever they would meet would think the same. You couldn’t hide what you were in the Empty, and so they would see.

“They are going to love you” Lucifer replied. He didn’t say much else, but Jack already believed him, and all the dark thoughts ebbed away.

The twin lights had been waiting for them in the dark. They were standing close together, dancing and revolving. Jack could feel Lucifer relaxing by his side and continuing on.

As they got close, Gabriel and Raphael shone brighter.

“You’re back!” “Is that him?” “You were gone so long, we were bored!” and Jack felt them speaking in more languages, some human, some angelic, some only a mix of feelings and images he didn’t comprehend, but the closecuriousherefamily was there.

Lucifer laughed, and sent back a warmfeelingfamilytogetherherelove welcome.

Gabriel already knew him from their brief encounter in the other world. Jack remembered the weird feeling of the archangel, like sunshine and heat, but dulled through a dark filter. He could only guess the pain and hurt he had been put through.  
He also remembered how angry the angel had been. With Lucifer, with the humans, with himself and everyone.

Now he still felt dull and hurt, but healing, and not angry anymore. Like the dark had stripped away all there was, and left only peace behind.  
There was a bit of sadness, and guilt clinging to him, similar to how Lucifer felt as well, but they still reached toward each other and their pieces fit together, broken edges and broken hearts, but reunited, as a whole.

“Hi Jack, nice to meet you again”

Gabriel smiled, sad, because only the dead ended up in the Empty, but he didn’t pity him. He only wished things had gone differently, and that he didn’t have to suffer. He had been a child warrior as well, he could never wish that to anyone. He said that, and Lucifer folded himself around them both. Brother, Carer, Father.

If the Empty didn’t swallow all and every light, Jack could have sworn he saw wings curling around their shoulders.

If Gabriel was the long summer days, never-ending and shining, Raphael was spring rain. Soft but insistent, present, and gentle like a caress on the earth. Giving Life, peace, and calm.

Jack could feel their curiosity, but not because of how he could be used, how his power could benefit to them. Instead, it was simple, and without ulterior motive. Raphael had never met anyone like Jack, and they wanted to know him. Just him.

Raphael took both his hands in theirs, and their voices sounded like a blessing

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you”

They smiled, and Jack felt all of his worries fade away in the dark.

They were all together now, talking and laughing and almost, almost living. Still holding a sort of reverence towards him, the miracle child that was never supposed to be. He went against every law, every rule, everything they were ever thought. And still, he was beautiful, they told him, and he was pure and shining brighter than any of them.

Gabriel was surprised and amused, Raphael was curious and Kind, and Lucifer, all Jack knew from him was that he felt so Proud.

He was still sorry, still hurt and still felt pain, from so many wounds that simply would not heal, but having Jack with him, it was the closest thing to a happy ending he could have ever hoped for.

They talked for so long, but there were always things to say. They told him of the Earth, what he didn’t have the chance to see. Of the animals and the sea and the wind. They told him of hell and heaven, of the history behind it and of the injustice of it all. They told him finally the story from the perspective of who was really there, and not from someone who only heard it through ages and ages of twisted storytelling.

They told him of the good and the bad of it all, but without trying to make him choose sides, it wouldn’t be right to condition him, and because, in a place of empty and silence and nothing, sides weren’t real anymore.

It was only them that was left. And they could only remember and dream.

They then told him of the stars. They told him of the years before the war, before the tears and the betrayal. They told him of gas giants and red dwarfs, of galaxies and comets, and of angels playing in stardust. They told him how their family was before everything, when it was just them. Of chasing each other in the skies, and of the singing, and of creation, born from it all.

Jack saw the longing in their eyes, for times long past, and couldn’t understand how anyone could ever think angels weren’t capable of love.

Jack danced in the empty with the archangels. He couldn’t see in the dark of it, but now that they were close, he could feel their graces with him. Cold and Warm and Shining and Bright and Soothing and Singing.  
They mixed together, eyes and claws and teeth and wings for the first time in forever not trying to hurt and to kill, but only being as they were, accepting the others around them, puzzle pieces coming together in a shapeless form that wasn’t complete, but also better than what they were alone.

They missed one, Jack knew, and he saw how they moved as if waiting for another dancer in their group, that would fit only in the space that was left for him. The melody of their voices wasn’t complete, still beautiful, still shining, but not whole.

Jack could only hope that one day they would be reunited. He hoped that at least here, in a place with no hurt and no pain and no anger, they could find finally peace.

Against all odds, he felt at peace too. It wasn’t what he thought he would end up with, but he looked at his father, and Gabriel and Raphael. He fit with them, for how much human his soul may be, a memory from his mother, kind and beautiful and strong, he was also an angel. Eternal and powerful and shining as they were.

This felt right, it felt like belonging.

“I’m sorry” said Jack, holding his father’s hand, tracing invisible lines in his palm. Sitting on the thing that isn’t floor, looking at the thing that isn’t sky. Raphael and Gabriel listening quietly from beside them, creating shapes in the air with their fingers.

Lucifer tilts his head, looking at him

“What for?”

“It wasn’t right, what happened to you. Some of it was your fault, and what you did after was terrible, but,” he frowned “I wish things had been different. I’m sorry I sided against you without knowing, I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance” he finished in a whisper, a secret shared between them all.  
He gently held Lucifer’s hand between his “Maybe if I had been there when you needed someone, things would have gone differently”

His dad only sighed, and after a moment of doubt, caressed his hair, comforting.

“maybe so. But it wasn’t your fault, Jack. None of this was”

“I know” he nodded, “but it’s as you said. Sometimes saying sorry is just like the right thing to do. And I don’t think you hear it enough” he smiled up at him, a child’s smile.

Lucifer hugged him tight then, and Jack found his face pressed against a heart that was just now starting to beat again. And if he felt tears in his hair where his father was hiding his gaze, he only held him tighter.

The Empty still tried to swallow everything they were, but not even that could stop Lucifer from sending waves of emotions, words and pictures to all around him.  
Jack still wasn’t accustomed to it, but he still felt the full weight of lovefamilythankyouforgivenessgratefullovethankyoupeacelovethankyoulovelovelovelove.

When Billie came, Jack was the first one to see her. They were playing, twirling around in their shared graces, alone one moment and not anymore the next. She stood watching until Jack stopped and looked at her, followed by the archangels.

They knew what she was, and knew why she was there. Not many reasons they could think of, after all

“It’s time to go back, Jack” she simply said.

He didn’t understand. He was in the Empty, and nothing came back from it.

“Your role isn’t finished” she extended a hand towards him, palm open only for Jack to take.

Jack thought about how he missed the sky and the grass under his feet. And yes, for how much they hurt him, he missed Sam, Dean and Castiel as well.

He took a step forward. Now that he knew, he could explain about his father to them, and they would all be together and happy and-

He turned back.

The others weren’t following him.

“Aren’t you coming?”

Lucifer shook his head. Gabriel and Raphael only smiled, a bit sad.

“I doubt she would accept to take me back. I caused enough trouble as it is”

“But- “ Jack shot his gaze back and forth between Billie and his father.  
“I don’t want to go without you!” (don’t make me be without you again, he thought, don’t leave me alone again)

“I know” (I would never leave you, I’ll always be with you)

“They may need your help” Gabriel tilted his head.  
“But it’s your decision.” said Raphael, patient and sweet.

Jack looked at each of them and made a choice. He stepped closer to Billie.  
If they really needed his help, he couldn’t just leave them. He would fix everything, again. It wasn’t his duty, but it was what he wanted to do.

“Will you be alright here?” he asked Lucifer, a last resort. If he asked him to stay, he didn’t know if he would. But he had to know.

“I will” he nodded. “I have my family here with me”

Jack took a breath and looked at his father one last time, trying to take to memory his eyes, his smile, what his love felt like. Maybe they would see each other again, sometime, somewhere.

He hoped so.

Jack took Death’s hand, and before she pulled him out of the Empty in a rush without wind, without sound and without light, he saw Lucifer with Gabriel and Raphael, holding each other close, and knew for a certainty that things were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like two am and didn't edit it or anything. it's prob shit but who cares.


End file.
